


Private Property

by frankie_31



Series: Stilinski Fire AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Stilinksi Fire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_31/pseuds/frankie_31
Summary: AU fanart where it's the Stilinski house that burns down. At the creepy, burned-out house on the outside of town, Scott and Cora meet a strange man.





	Private Property

  


“What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property,” the man says curtly, a distant expression on his face. 

“How were we supposed to know?”

“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - uh, forget it. Um. All right, come on, I gotta get to work,” Scott said, tugging Cora’s sleeve. The man’s hand moves in a blur, he’s throwing something to Scott. 

His inhaler. When Scott looks up from his hands, the man is gone. 

“Scott, that was that Stilinski dude. You remember, right? He’s only like a few years older than us,” Cora says, head swiveling to search for Stilinski.

“Remember what?”

“His house. His dad, the sheriff, burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago,” Cora says and bumps her shoulder into his.

“I wonder what he’s doing back,” Scott says, sticking his inhaler in his pocket.

“Come on,” Cora says in response and yanks his arm, leading him down to road.


End file.
